


Memories Of The Night Sky

by incredible_disasters



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel
Genre: Cute, Dreams, M/M, Stars, reflecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incredible_disasters/pseuds/incredible_disasters
Summary: When both him and Thor were young, Frigga used to tell them stories about the night sky.//originally posted on twitter//





	Memories Of The Night Sky

When both him and Thor were young and couldn’t sleep, Frigga would come to them and told them stories, so they would finally rest. She’d read them books, told them about old gods and spoke about legends and folklore from all over the Nine realms with a soft smile and sparkle in her eyes. Sometimes she would chuckle when their reactions were particularly funny as the most thrilling part of the story rolled around.  
And sometimes when the temperature was just right, the night sky clear and the time in the year was perfect for watching, she’d take them to one of many balconies in the palace and they would watch the night sky together. She told them great stories about the origin of stars, about constellations and colorful nebulas.  
Most of the times she would pick one, sometimes she’d let them pick. And even though he didn’t realize it back then, now he knew that somehow, she always picked the right star. The one with the perfect story to make them feel better, to make him smile. 

Those were one of his most cherished memories and he likes to hold onto them even today.

Now, he and Stephen told each other stories when they couldn’t sleep at night. Most of the times because of nightmares, the other times from entirely different reasons (though the number of nightmares seemed to significantly decrease after they started sleeping together in one bed). Loki would talk about the Asgardian sky, he’d tell the stories his mother told him and sometimes he would tell stories of his own.  
And when it was him who would wake up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and with screams still stuck in his throat, it was Stephen’s turn to tell. He talked mainly about the Midgardian sky, explaining the tales behind the names of the constellations. Other times he spoke about how roses became red and of all the other myths and tales people told each other over time. Sometimes he described one of his own adventures but those were usually reserved for the nights spent over a glass of a fine wine or some different alcoholic drink.

Loki cherished these moments too and remembered them every time he was falling asleep in Stephen’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it <3 this is just a little thing I wrote the other night but I am planning to post something much bigger on this ship soon.  
> talk to me on twitter if you'd like: @letskeepitlokee


End file.
